Finding Asuna
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Asuna desaparece misteriosamente, por suerte Kazuto logra verla siendo cargada por un tipo que se pierde al irse en una camioneta. Desde ese momento él moverá cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla. A/U.


**Ds:** SAO no me pertenece, es propiedad de Reki y A-1 pictures. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

Finding Asuna

.

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano suelen ser un respiro para los estresados estudiantes, Asuna pensando en sus amigos decidió preparar unas vacaciones en la casa de montaña de su familia, cerca de un pequeño pueblo rodeado de montañas.

Últimamente había notado distanciamiento en su grupo y no lograba encontrar el por qué y tenía la firme esperanza de que con este viaje lograrían restablecerse.

Así que sin más cito a todos sus amigos al "Dicey Cafe" una cafetería elegante que era dirigida por uno de sus amigos.

Bajo del taxi y abrió la puerta de madera rústica con el típico sonido de la campanilla de entrada. El olor a café inundó sus fosas creándole una sensación de tranquilidad y un calor agradable la acompaño hasta la barra donde ya la esperaba uno de sus mejores amigos de todo el grupo.

—Hey Kazuto-kun, es sorprendente que estés tan temprano aquí.

—No tanto como crees, pelirroja. — Con actitud parca le dio un tirón a uno de sus cabellos mandarina.

—Kazuto-kun, quédate quieto, no soy tu juguete.

—Podrías serlo princesa, pero no quieres.

—¿Y ser una más de tu harem? No gracias, prefiero morir sola. —Y con una risa amarga le pidió a Agil, el dueño del café, que le diera un expresso caliente.

Asuna llevaba años coladita por el pelinegro, pero este estaba encaprichado con su amiga Shino. Al principio, mas allá de besos furtivos, encuentros subidos de tono en los salones vacíos de su antiguo instituto y salidas esporádicas juntos nunca había sido nada serio, el joven se caracterizaba por ser parco y un mujeriego indómito.

Asuna se había resignado a tener la amistad del joven, pero ya estaba llegando a una delgada línea de raciocinio, se sentía cansada de no poder establecerse formalmente con él ni con nadie.

—Y dime Asuna, ¿cómo llegaremos a la cabaña?

—Ryoutarou-san me dijo que tenia una camioneta donde podríamos ir todos.

—¿Quieres vernos morir en la probable carcasa inservible que tenga ese idiota?

—No Kazuto-kun, yo confió en él.

—Como quieras princesa, si muero tu te encargaras de llevar mi tarea de mecatrónica. — En ese momento, Liz y Keiko entraron al café sonriendo tranquilamente hacia el par.

—¡Asuna! Por que siempre llegas temprano a los lugares. Mou, me siento como una mala influencia para ti y Keiko.

—No digas eso Liz-chan, creo que eres una mala influencia para Keiko-chan.

Y con una risotada las chicas tomaron asiento en la barra, posteriormente Ryoutarou y Shino llegan al lugar y la de ojos miel decidió dar inicio a la planeación del viaje.

.

.

.

Dos días después de que los planes se acordaron, todos decidieron salir a comprar insumos y ropa adecuada para el ambiente frio de las montañas. Se dividieron en grupos de tres, donde Asuna tuvo que acompañar a Kazuto y Shino mientras estos hacían filtreo desconsiderado, hastiada hasta la medula, decidió separarse del par para buscar ropas en una tienda extensa del supermercado.

De un momento a otro se sentía acechada, vigilada, pero creyendo que eran paranoias suyas lo dejo pasar cuando una mano se ciño fuertemente a su cintura y una atrevida boca le robaba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—No es correcto dejar a tus invitados solos, princesa.

Asuna con un rápido movimiento le dio una bofetada sonora al pelinegro que lo desoriento, ella jamás le había pegado.

—¡Cuanto cinismo!, te dije que no quiero ser una más de tus conquistas, sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por ti y solo me usas para divertirte cuando Shino no te presta atención.— Dijo con la cara roja de ira y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del centro comercial.

Sonaba infantil y tonto, pero se había sentido mancillada por algo que ni siquiera había sido un beso.

Asuna corrió por las calles hasta llegar frente a una feria, era mediodía y el lugar estaba atestado de personas y ella daba un espectáculo no muy digno, con la cara roja, hipando mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y su pulso arremetía con fuerza en sus arterias. Se sintió mareada por la falta de oxígeno ¿Cuánto había corrido? Y más importante ¿Por qué había corrido? Después de todo no eran nada y aunque su orgullo le decía que no tenia que permitir esas libertades de parte de Kazuto, muy en el fondo de ella sabía que había permitido eso desde el primer momento en el que él puso sus labios en ella, hace años, y sin explicación alguna se había despedido de ella marchándose a su casa, así como si besar a las personas fuera como un apretón de manos.

Kazuto no sentía nada más que ganas de tomar su cuerpo en todo momento como si ella fuera una mas de su lista de deleite personal.

Agobiada, decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de el carrusel de la feria para reflexionar que debía hacer y que quizás viajar con Kazuto a las montañas no seria una buena idea cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. Observando como alguien alto, con una gorra gruesa y una mascarilla protectora se sentaba junto a ella con un vaso de refresco.

—Estas muy lejos de casa, muñeca de fuego. —Con vos gruesa y rasposa, la persona se giro y ella pudo observar como sus ojos grises y pequeños la observaban peligrosamente, tenia el cabello gris y desde su perspectiva podía notar que era de largo considerable pues una cola de caballo le caía de lado.

—Discúlpeme, debo irme…— Hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza mientras trataba de irse lo más rápido de ahí, le daba muy mala espina, cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y sus piernas se volvieron en cuestión de segundos incapaces de responderle.

Pudo ver como el sujeto con manos enguantadas la tomaba de los brazos y la cargaba como un costal de papas.

Y todo se volvió negro para ella y lo ultimo que su mente registro fue el grito amargo de su nombre, la voz se le hizo muy familiar pero no pudo registrar de quien.

Ella no sabría de quien fue hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenia esta idea guardada desde 2014 en mi computador y decidí al fin darle un uso, la verdad siento que es demasiado simple y los acontecimientos pasan rápido, pero los capítulos largos no son lo mío. Así que deje esto como una introducción, si la idea no se ve tan forzada cuando hago capítulos largos, serán así, si no, serán muchos capítulos cortos.

¡Espero que les guste! Si tienes una duda, corrección o sugerencia déjala en los comentarios.

Saludos

_**ALGRAYHO**_


End file.
